Real Life
by The Mayor's Daughter
Summary: Myk finds a bulletin of Lash's on myspace. What does it say? What does it mean? What will happen? LASHMYK


Myk signed on to myspace, screen name: , password: 86blinks. She had just smoked a bowl of weed and was sitting in her room, coughing. Her home page came up

She was listening to some crazy techno that was bouncing around inside her head. She checked her messages. One from Luciano:

"Damn, you've got a cool dad chica.

I have to hide everything."

and one from Ashlee:

Will there be alki?"

Myk bobbed her head to her music, smiling at the feeling it gave her. the music had changed, and now it was Sum 41, In Too Deep.

She was also watching family guy on adult swim, even though she couldn't really hear what the characters were saying, she liked having something to sidetrack her.

Myk laughed at the TV, Brian was dressed like a woman, in a pink dress, and Stewie's all awkward about it. And Loise is stealing everything in the entire world.

"Cause I'm in too deep..." Myk sang along with the music. Shs didn't have the best voice, but she was in choir at Sky High, so she was alright.

Myk refreshed the page, checking to see if she had new messages or anything.

"Ooh! Friend request!"Myk clicked on the link and looked to see who'd asked to be her friend.

_Bambi_.

_Oh,_Myk thought, rolling her eyes. _Just some dumb fake whore profile_. Myk twitched her nose, and went to her message inbox.

Another message from Luciano:

"I think I'm gonna go for a break too.

more convo would be lovely."

Myk went back to her homepage and began looking at bulletins.

there was one from Lash at Aug 13, 2008 11:13 PM. Titled: _I want_.

Myk clicked the link and waited for the page to load, and closed her eyes, bobbing the the new song: Make Out Kids, by Motion City Soundtrack.

The page had loaded, and Myk could see the innards of the bulletin.

_Title: I want_

_Body: What I can't have._  
_:)  
Kinda sucks._

Myk covered her mouth and giggled.

_What is it that he wants?_ she tapped her fingers on her lips and smiled, staring at the bulletin.

Myk rubbed her eye and smeared off some eyeliner.

"Oh my god!" Myk said to herself, cheering at her iPod. it now played the song 14th Street, by Rufus Wainwright, Myk's favorite artist ever. She rubbed her arm for about thirty seconds, and watched the TV.

Myk pushed the "reply" button on Lash's bulltein.

_Why so serious, Lashy-poo?  
What is this thing you want oh, so, bad?  
Do tell, you make for entertaining conversation._

Myk bounced her knees along to her music, smiling at her message. She clicked send, turning back ot the TV.

Myk sighed.

_I wish they would play shows like Cowboy Bebop and Trigun again. And FLCL. _

Myk looked waywardly at the clock, She had to work early the next morning, at 8: 45am to 12:45pm. It was now 12: 03am, and she didn't know if she should get to bed or not. She wanted to keep talking to Lash.

Myk crossed her hair in front of her nose, smelling it deeply. For some reason, she loved the smell of her hair.

_DON KNOTTS on Robot Chicken, I think. Ell oh ell if it really was. Oh never mind it's just some nerdy kid who thinks his girlfriend is Scarlette Johanson._

Myk refreshed the page for the second time, checking for new messages, hopefully one from Lash.

_Yes! There it is!_ New messages blared red at her from the screen, glowing, telling her to click the link. She did and smiled when she saw the message really was from Lash.

**Lash:**

_I can't tell you, Lady Myka.  
It's not important anyway._

Myk frowned at the message, and typed a reply.

This was their conversation.

**Myk:**

_Hey, since when can you not tell me something! You always tell me something, even if you don't want to, haha.  
And besides, with you, it's always important._

**Lash:**

_Oh I doubt it._

**Myk:**

_Hey, come on Lash, cheer up, what's the problem here?_

**Lash:**

_I don't want to tell you._

**Myk:**

_And why not?_

**Lash:**

_It's just... nothing, ugh, drop it, will you!_

**Myk:**

_Please tell me..._

**Lash:**

_You _know _what it is. Stop being a bitch about it._

**Myk:**

_what the hell, I'm trying to help you._

**Lash:**

_And who says I need help_

**Myk:**

_Sorry. I do know what it is. I am being a bitch. Whatever._

**Lash:**

_Then why don't you just go out with me, one one fuckin date?_

**Myk: **

_I want to like you, I really do. I think I'm starting to._

**Lash: **

_Don't just say that to make me happy. It's okay if you're never gonna like me._

Myk stared sternly at the screen. They had just been friends for so long. Myk hadn't imagined them as something more. She wanted to like him, because she knew he would treat her well, like a princess, probably. But they'd been friends since preschool...

**Myk:**

_I will go on a date with you. I promises. Lets hang out. That'll be our date. We can go to your apartment and hang out._

**Lash:**

_Are you sure about this, Myk? I don't want you doing anything you don't want to._

**Myk:**

_I'm sure. This'll be great. I promise. It'll be the best date you'll ever have._

Myk wiggled her eyebrows at the screen, laughing at herself.

She slid down in the seat, blushing. She had actually agreed to go out on a date with _Lash Livingston._ It wasn't really a date though. Just hanging out.

--

The next day was their 'date'.

Myk was sort of nervous. She wasn't nervous for very many things, but she was nervous for this.

She drove herself to Lash's apartments, Having had her licence for a mear month. He walked out to the gates to get her, and it took him what seemed like forever.

"Hey,"He said when he saw her, and gave her a big hug. "MykaPanda."

"Hey there," She said into his chest, laughing.

They walked to his apartment, which was, of course, in the back corner of the complex, the farthest away form the front gate. We walked in the heat, Myk was panting a little.

_Why does it have to be so hot here?_ She thought to herself.

Lash opened the door to his apartment, and smiled. It was a living room, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a bedroom. The bedroom was small and barely fit the small futon bed inside its walls.

They sat in his living room and started to play video games. They played Halo 3, which Myk sucked at, but liked to play anyway.

Lash got up, laughing, and walked to the fridge. He pulled out some juice and poured some in to two cups, bringing Myk back one when he returned.

"So," He said, looking at her. "We're having a date."

"Yeah," Myk smiled at him. "We are."

"Are you having a good time?" He sat down on the couch next to her, very close to her.

"Yeah," Myk kept smiling, and looked quickly at the TV screen, then back at Lash.

Lash leaned forward, his hand coming up to cup Myk's neck. Myk sat still, looking at Lash's mouth, not registering what was about to happen. Lash closed the small gap that seperated their lips and let out a rush of breath that he hadn't noticed he'd been holding in.

Myk put her hand on his knee, leanding into the kiss. Lash's tongue darted out over Myk's lips, begging her to part them. She complied, and Lash tilted her head up, deepening the kiss. His tongue flittled across her molars, tasting her mouth with delicacy. Myk pulled her face away, smiling and blushing.

"So," Lash looked at Myk square in the eye, his finger under her chin. "We're on a date."

"Yeah," Myk giggled. "We are."

--

_**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**_


End file.
